K & H
by Shadow Ryu
Summary: Something I came up with when I saw "K&H" pairings. This is pure humor! Nothing Serious! Yaoi. i warned ya!


Disclaimer: Characters of Yu Yu Hakushou do not belong to me. I know that already!! *sniff* you just wanna make me feel miserable. Just kidding. They belong to Togashi Yoshihiro sensei. That means that Hiei doesn't belong to me either. Shucks...........  
  
Hiei: "I belong to nobody!! I belong to myself!"  
Kitsuneboy: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not like what you say is important."  
Hiei: "Are you saying that I am not importanat?!"  
Kitsuneboy: "No. just that what you say is not important because I am in charge here."  
Hiei: "Kisama!"  
Kurama: "Hiei. There's no point in arguing with ANY fanfic writers. They're always right. *sigh* 'the legendary Youko Kurama....reduced to this.....scared of a 14 year old girl'  
Kitsuneboy: "Now that's a intelligent one. Oh yeah Kurama. You know that I can read minds right?"  
Kurama: "What?!" *tensed*  
Kitsuneboy: "BUT, I'll let it pass this time. Since you said something intelligent." *Kurama sighs in relief* "Kurama I think you might want to be prepared for anything for this fic. I'm just warning you."  
Hiei: "Are you saying that I'm not intelligent?!" *Cutting into the conversation*  
Kitsuneboy: "No, you're my favorite! How can you not be intelligent?   
Kurama: "I think I'll be ok. After all 1000 years of experience can do you good."  
Kitsuneboy: "Ok.... But don't say I didn't warn you! Anyway we gotta move on with the fic ne?"  
Hiei: *moves into place grumbling about wise guy kitsune(s).*  
Kitsunboy: "This is pure humor that I thought of when I saw pairings that were K/H. I thought this was one of my better ideas. Please this is NOT a serious fic! Yaoi! If you are not comfortable with M/M relationships you better leave!! I warned you!"  
  
  
  
  
K & H  
  
  
  
  
Hiei POV.  
  
*Right now away from the rest of the Yu Yu gang in Kurama's party is our little Hiei. Caught in his thoughts. Reflecting on a certain somebody. Looking at that somebody.*  
  
How can I let a man like him catch my heart? The way he fights, he jokes with his friends.....his loyalty, it's all so casual.   
  
Right now he's talking to Yukina, my sister. They are having a normal conversation when Yukina starts giggling. Then he too smiles. His smile. It just warms my heart, the only part of that feels cold being a fire demon and all. I just like the ways his eyes twinkle when he felt that he had won a battle. His flaming hair. Just makes me want to know whether it's really hot or not.   
  
He always takes whatever chance he could to tease me. But I don't really mind. I just scowl and snap back just to keep my image.......pride......and my cover. I know he wont feel the same way towards me. A man like him.....why would he want a guy like me? The forbidden child......   
  
Now he's joking around with Yusuke. So one of that guys that beat him. Funny how someone who beats you up can become one of your closest friends. Hn. What am I talking about? That's me too. Now we even became the Reikai Tantei. I get to see his face every time that damned toddler, Koenma, gives another mission. I travel on the tree tops to get a better view of him, of his every move. His eyes determined, sharp, and serious.   
  
He headed back to Yukina and talked to her some more.   
  
Now he's heading towards me. Probably a request from Yukina. I then look away from him, so he doesn't think or even suspect me of thinking of him.   
  
"Yukina san wants to talk to you." Was his only message.  
  
"Hn." Alittle disappointed at his only reason that he would come to me.   
  
Then he walks back. Then I follow him............the man that has captured my heart without knowing it........that man...........  
  
Kuwabara.  
  
~~~~~Owari~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: *face faults*   
Hiei: "Kurama!!!!! Oi!! Kitsune!!!! Wake up!! You shouldn't be the one fainting! I wanna throw up more than you so wake up!!!"  
Kurama: "........................................................................" *he's fainted*  
Kitsuneboy: "Looks like 1000 years of experience isn't enough training for a shock like that."  
Hiei: "You baka Kitsuneboy! It's all your fault!! Putting me through all that stuff for that baka ningen! And causing Kurama to faint!  
Kitsuneboy: "I said this was pure humor............plus it's only a fic. As long as you're not really like that it's ok, ne?"  
Hiei: "Kurama better be ok and not be in any sort of shock trauma when he wakes up. Or else I'm coming to get you, with my Kokuryu...." *throws one more menacing glare then takes off with the unconscious redhead in his arms*   
  
  
  
Kitsuneboy: *to readers* "Hehehehehehehehehe. Who said that K can't stand for Kuwabara or Koenma? (but then again it wont be as funny) I'm evil aren't I? As I said this is pure humor? But I think it's a little too serious ne? but still I thought it was funny. But I shouldn't have opinions of my own work. -_-;; Reviews would be nice. Flames are good too. Maybe I worded this better it might have been funnier. Don't worry. I'm a Kura/Hiei fan too. So my future fics will be their pairings. This one is sorta Kura/Hiei pairing, ne? I only put this up for fun keep that in mind! Ja!" 


End file.
